DEAD OR ALIVE!
Dead Or Alive is the fifteenth episode in the acclaimed web series Path of the Psycho/'Path of the Emo'. Plot synopsis It has been a week since Chodey registered for Class President, and the second debate is quickly approaching. Currently, five percent of the students are voting for Justin, seventy-five percent of the students are voting for Emma, and twenty percent of the student are voting for Chodey. And the special ed kid Bartholomew voted for the lasagna cat, Garfield, but we don't talk about Bartholomew. Chodey invites Tristan to the new house that he bought with the money he acquired from suing the shit out of the Cult of Carrell. Unfortunately, Not Bowser is a cheap nigga, so he didn't pay the electric bill. The power gets shut off. Then the Cult of Carrell comes for revenge. Tristan runs away from Chodey and gets murdered after five minutes. When Chodey realizes his main butt buddy is missing, he gathers Not Bowser, Emma, Justin, and Chodey's wacky bisexual dog sidekick Philip (who he got as a gift for making it as a real candidate). in the end, they find Tristan's corpse hanging in a bathroom. Chodey is so disgruntled by the death that he tries to kill himself for the seventh time in the series. In a fit of rage, he murders Philip and fucks Not Bowser's juicy asshole on screen. It is later hinted after the credits that Tristan was kidnapped by Darrell "Ding-Dong" Devil and is currently having the time of his life. Appearances This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Character 1 * Character 2 Notes & trivia * When thinking of an actor to play the complex character of Bartholomew, Ramirez knew exactly who to cast: Logan Paul. But sadly, Logan Paul was busy filming The Thinning: New World Order, so Ramirez kidnapped a kid with down syndrome off of the street. * Donald Glover never recorded new audio for the episode. They used clips of him talking from Community and Atlanta to get his dialogue. NBC later sued them for using audio from Community. * In an interview with the Hollywood Fix, Ramirez was asked where Chodey got all of the money. Ramirez responded with the controversial line, "Look, I was on speed weed when I was writing this shit. I think Chris got it from Darrell "Ding-Dong" Devil. Maybe? I have no idea. Listen nigga we acquired Steve Carell's home after we killed him for that one episode, so we made good use out of that nigga's home. Honestly Chris and Bill just wanted a Scooby-Doo episode. It didn't even further the plot at all, it was just stupid shit. I hate this episode. It's probably my least favorite episode. At least I got to have sex while filming the orgy one. This one was just stupid. Next episode will further the plot." * A bisexual dog named Philip was murdered on the set of this episode. * This episode is banned in Costa Rico. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}